There are numerous applications for small electric generators in ratings of a few kilowatts or less. Examples include electric power sources for emergency lighting in commercial and residential buildings, power sources for remote locations such as mountain cabins, and portable power sources for motor homes, pleasure boats, etc.
In all of these applications, system reliability is a primary concern. Because the power system is likely to sit idle for long periods of time without the benefit of periodic maintenance, and because the owner-operator is often inexperienced in the maintenance and operation of such equipment, the desired level of reliability can only be achieved through system simplicity and the elimination of such components as batteries or other secondary power sources which are commonly employed for generator field excitation.
Another important feature for such generating equipment is miniaturization particularly in the case of portable equipment. It is important to be able to produce the required level of power in a relatively small generator.
Both of these requirements are addressed in the present invention through a novel adaptation of the permanent magnet generator or magneto in a design that lends itself to high frequency operation as a means for maximizing power output per unit volume.